1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular wall form assembly, more particularly to a modular wall form assembly which can be easily removed after a concrete wall has been formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wall form assembly is used to define a pouring space into which concrete is poured and cast to form a concrete wall. Presently, wall form assemblies are modular in construction and are made of steel, instead of wood, to achieve better product quality and efficiency and increased economic benefits.
Referring to FIG. 1, inner and outer wall form assemblies 10, 11 confine a pouring space for forming a concrete surrounding wall 12 therein. After the wall 12 has been formed, the outer wall form assemblies 11 can be disassembled and hoisted away from the wall 12 with the use of a machine (not shown). However, the inner wall form assemblies 10 cannot be conveniently removed from the wall 12. This is because the inner wall form assemblies 10 are in tight contact with the inner wall surface of the wall 12 and are restricted within the room confined by the wall 12. In addition, each inner wall form assembly 10 is clamped between two of the four corners of the wall 12. If the outer wall surface of the wall 12 is formed with two vertical posts 13, the form panel 14 between the vertical posts 13 is clamped tightly between the vertical posts 13 and cannot be conveniently removed from the wall 12.